


Basic Info (START HERE!!!!!)

by Alien02



Series: Superkids [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alive Hannah Baker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Everyone has super powers, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Nobody is Dead, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sky High AU!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien02/pseuds/Alien02
Summary: Read this before reading Superkids seasons. Information as well as summaries for previous season will be put here. All information regarding this story will live here.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Hannah Baker & Clay Jensen, Hannah Baker/Clay Jensen, Jessica Davis/Justin Foley, Justin Foley & Clay Jensen, Scott Reed/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Superkids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184900
Kudos: 1





	1. Season 1

Basically this is everything you need to know for this AU to make sense.

Elliot- Telekinesis

Clay- Telepath

Hannah- Water powers

Justin- Fire Powers

Jessica- Sonic Scream

Alex- Invisibility

Charlie- Light Powers

Monty- Super Strength

Bryce- Mind Control

Zach- Super Speed

Chloe- Duplication

Sheri- Astral Projection

Tony- Metal Manipulation

Tyler- Glowing

Winston- Enhanced Senses

Ani- Shadow Travel

Scott- Teleportation

Marcus-Flight

Mr. Porter- Empathy

Principal Boland- Shockwaves

Justin is living with the Jensens.

Clay and Hannah are together, they just don't show affection to one another in public very often.

Hannah's tapes never existed.

Monty is the son of a supervillain that was put in prison by Elliot's parents.

Bryce never raped Jessica or Hannah.

Ani never slept with Bryce.

Winston never went to Hillcrest. He is also friends with the group.

The friend group consists of Clay, Hannah, Justin, Jessica, Ani, Sheri, Alex, Charlie, Zach, Tyler, Tony, Winston and Elliot (original character)

Monty never sexually assaulted Tyler.

Elliot went to Sky High, but transferred to Liberty High School.

Liberty High School is a High School for superpowered teenagers.


	2. Season 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info for Season 2!

New Characters:

Lainie Jensen-Truth Seer

Matt Jensen- Empath

Estella De La Cruz- Intangibility (Walk Through Solid Objects)

Mr. De La Cruz (Monty's Father)- Super Strength


End file.
